


What's Mine Is Yours

by iwriteinpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Eventual Romance, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, School, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: Daichi and Suga have both started working as teachers. They meet one fateful Monday morning and maybe by Friday, they'll be in love?





	1. It sure is Monday

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really any kind of set update schedule for this but it's def not gonna be months between chapters. And that's a promise you can hold me to ;)

The world is different now from what it was even just half of a century ago.  
  
Soulmates are an actual thing in society, albeit very rare. It started off as rumours, some people somewhere on this globe suddenly, somehow, sharing their pain with someone else. As soon as scientists confirmed these rumours, the world turned on its head. Most people became obsessed with the idea of finding their own. But people soon found out that finding your soulmate is extremely unlikely and it became a fairytale.  
Koushi grew up hearing this fairytale from his mother.  
  
“Some people in this world are lucky and some are the luckiest people in the universe. The lucky ones, like your father and I, find someone and fall in love and are happy for the rest of their lives. The luckiest people in the universe find the one person the universe destined for them. Their soulmate.”  
  
Koushi loved the story and from the day he understood (at least partially), he hoped to meet his soulmate one day.

*

When Koushi enters the teachers’ lounge Monday morning, it is buzzing with chatter.  
  
Koushi goes to take some tea before heading to his classroom when he runs into someone. Someone he doesn’t recognize and Koushi likes to believe he knows all the teachers in the school. The stranger might be the most handsome man Koushi has ever seen, with his dark hair and the warmest eyes he’s ever looked into. He stares at the other man far too long for it to not be noticeable.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Koushi smiles “My name is Sugawara.”  
  
“Hello, Sugawara-san,” the stranger says. Koushi all but melts hearing the other man say his name. “My name is Sawamura, and you really don’t have to apologize.”  
  
“So, Sawamura-san,” Koushi tries his best not to flirt but as he says the name of the other man, he can’t help it, “What do you teach?”  
  
“I teach Physical Education and coach the volleyball team,” Sawamura-san answers.  
  
“Makes sense,” Koushi mutters under his breath, giving Sawamura a good look up and down.  
  
“Huh?” Daichi scrunches his brows. “I didn’t catch that.”  
  
“I just said that it sounds fun,” Sugawara says.

*

Somehow, Daichi doesn’t believe the other teacher, maybe it’s the glint in his eyes or the way his lips curve slightly as if he could burst out laughing any second now, and so Daichi only hums in response. When the school bell rings and interrupts them, Daichi is both relieved and annoyed. Annoyed, because he was making a friend at his new workplace and he wouldn’t have minded talking just a bit more. Relieved, because for some reason Daichi had felt like he was being evaluated the whole time and he doesn’t know if he has been up to par.  
  
As the day progresses, Daichi's mind continues to wander to the conversation this morning. He keeps thinking of the other teacher, Sugawara-san, and his silver hair and mischievous eyes. 

*

As Sugawara walks home that day, he suddenly feels a sting in his palm. It’s faint, maybe a trick his mind played on him. He shakes his head and continues walking, smiling at an old lady that passes him. He walks a few steps and then he feels the faint sting again. And once again, he convinces himself that it is just a figment of his imagination. He shakes his head once more and continues walking, speeding up slightly. When he feels it the third time, he can’t pretend it’s just his imagination any longer. He reaches his front door and unlocks it.  
  
As he takes off his shoes, he feels the faint sting again, but this time it’s on his forearms. Koushi could swear he recognizes this exact pain, but he can’t place it.  
  
“I think it’s time for a cup of tea,” Sugawara mutters to himself.

* 

Daichi loves teaching volleyball, he always has, but sometimes the kids test his patience. He knows that he was probably the same way at their age, but that doesn’t make it any less annoying. So for, what feels like, the 117th time, he shows them what a nice, solid serve looks like. Daichi takes his spot at the end of the court, as he’s done so many times before, throws the ball up and when it reaches the perfect height on its way down, he hits it. The sting it leaves in his palm is barely noticeable.  
  
“Did you pay attention?” he asks the kids on his new team. A few of them nod; most of them just look tired.  
  
“Okay, listen,” Daichi looks at the most tired boys, “Practice is almost over so how about you do five each and then you can go shower?” He might be going easy on them, but it is the first practice of the year, and he doesn’t want to scare any of them away just yet.  
  
“Try to aim it at me and I’ll receive it,” he tells one of the boys, who shows a bit more skill with the serving than the others. While Daichi has never been the greatest spiker, he takes great pride in his abilities as a receiver, so the serve from the kid isn’t difficult but it is nice. He begins to look forward to the practice he has later this week with an actual team.  
  
“Good job guys,” Daichi says to the kids. “Let’s clean up and then you’re free to go.” He claps his hands once, signaling to the boys that they should get moving.

Once the team finishes putting away the net and balls, Daichi locks up and begins his journey home. As he walks, his mind drifts back to the conversation with Sugawara-san this morning and he hopes that they will get a chance to continue talking tomorrow.


	2. The Sun Comes Up, It's Tuesday Morning

Tuesday morning comes way slower than Daichi was hoping. He spends twice the time he usually does in front of the mirror and feels his heart race on the way to the school.  
As he enters the teacher’s lounge, his eyes scan the room for a glimpse of silver. He almost slumps over as he doesn’t see it. A minute or two later someone touches his shoulder.

“Hello, Sawamura-san,” Sugawara says as Daichi turns around to face him.

“Ah, hello Sugawara-san, I didn’t see you.” Daichi smiles. Sugawara smiles back and looks Daichi square in the eyes. Daichi realises that the nervousness he has been feeling all morning disappears completely when the other teacher smiles at him like that. “How was your day yesterday?”

*

“Actually, something really weird happened when I walked home.” Sugawara looks at Daichi, and for a second Sugawara contemplates if he should actually tell the other man about yesterday or if Daichi will think he’s going crazy. “I kept feeling this weird stinging feeling in my hand, on and off while I was walking home.” 

Suga looks up, just to see if Daichi has mentally checked out of the conversation yet, but to Suga’s surprise, he looks as interested as ever. “At first I tried to convince myself that it was just something I imagined but then it just kept happening.”

“That does sound weird.” Daichi scrunches his brows.

“Anyway, enough about me.” Sugawara claps his hands together. “How was your first day?”

“Everything was great actually, we even had the first volleyball practice.” When Daichi mentions volleyball, Sugawara perks up.

“Yeah? How was it?” Suga asks.

“It went well, although we mainly did serves.”

“Ah, I miss volleyball,” Sugawara sighs, he can almost remember the feeling in his palm after a good serve. Once again the school bell interrupts the pair. Sugawara rolls his eyes, as he has to leave Sawamura’s company again, but walks to his classroom anyway. All during the day, he thinks about what Sawamura said about the volleyball practice and the stinging in his hand. He makes it through the day with only two students asking if he’s okay.

When he gets home, he makes himself a cup of tea, and his brain automatically reverts back to the stinging and volleyball. Now that he did think about both those things together, the mysterious stinging did remind him of the feeling left in the palm after hitting a volleyball. _It’s just a coincidence_ , he thinks to himself. Sugawara stands up and as he moves to put the teacup by the sink—

*

“Ow,” Daichi yells out in pain. Several volleyballs hit the floor. All the kids turn to look at him as he jumps on one leg. Amidst the jumping around in pain, Daichi wonders why it feels like he just kicked a cinder block with just his pinkie toe. 

“I’m okay,” he reassures the kids who are still staring. “Just keep doing the drills, I didn’t say you could stop,” he continues with a smile and the kids resume playing. Daichi continues practice like normal but inside he is freaking out.

_What in the world was that? I was standing nowhere near anything so how could I have stubbed my toe? I need to talk to someone._

As practice ends he picks up his phone and texts his best friend:

 **Daichi:**  
Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Around seven?

 **Asahi:**  
Sure, see ya

With that settled Daichi goes grocery shopping on the way home. 

He likes to cook, especially if he’s invited guests over. But once in the grocery store, he runs mainly on autopilot. He feels a slight twinge of pain in his pinkie toe from time to time and so he can’t stop thinking about the fact that he stubbed his toe on some invisible cinder block. And don’t even get him started on Sugawara, the prettiest man that Daichi has ever seen — and so out of his league. 

He’s so wrapped up in his thoughts that when the cashier says, “Would you like the receipt?” Daichi simply answers, “Thanks, you too,” and leaves.

The walk home isn’t perfect either, he nearly trips over a dog leash or two, and the cooking almost goes catastrophically wrong, but he manages to save it and places it on the table.

So, safe to say, when Asahi finally rings the doorbell, Daichi draws a sigh of relief.

He opens the door to see his friend’s smiling face. “Hey, come on in.”

“Thanks,” Asahi says. They hug briefly, Daichi being the shorter one feeling just a bit smaller. 

“How are you?” Asahi inquires while placing his shoes on the shoe rack next to the door and hanging his jacket on the wall. 

“Confused mainly, I’ll fill you in over dinner.” Daichi smiles and leads Asahi to the small dining table where the food is already waiting.

Asahi chuckles slightly at Daichi’s answer. “Okay.” They both pull out a chair and sit down opposite of each other.

“So, tell me what’s going on,” Asahi says and begins to eat.

“I met this guy at my new job and weird things are happening,” Daichi says quickly.

“Well, that clears it up,” Asahi remarks.

“There is another teacher at the school, and he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.” 

Daichi looks at Asahi, who is eating enthusiastically until Daichi finishes his sentence. He pauses and looks up, meeting Daichi's eyes. 

“That doesn’t sound like a problem to me.” Asahi winks at him and Daichi, in response, laughs loudly.

“No, the problem is the weird things that have been happening.” Daichi lets out a slightly frustrated sigh. “First, the other teacher told me that he had been feeling this weird sensation in his hands when he was walking home, just out of nowhere.” Daichi rubs his neck with his hand. “I just thought it sounded really weird but then today during practice it felt like I stubbed my toe.” 

He looks at Asahi, just to make sure his longhaired friend hadn’t already deemed him crazy. “I was standing in the middle of the gym wearing shoes, it shouldn’t have felt so real.” Daichi takes a deep breath and focuses on his food while waiting for Asahi to respond.

He can see Asahi thinking this over and, putting his chopsticks down, he looks Daichi directly in the eyes. “I don’t know what to tell you.” Asahi smiles sheepishly.

“Thanks,” Daichi retorts, sarcasm just tinting the word.

“It just sounds really weird, I don’t know what to say,” Asahi apologizes.

“I know, I’m just glad you listened instead of telling me I’m crazy,” Daichi says. “I’ve been out of it all day, I’m just glad my day starts later tomorrow.”

“It’s no problem, Daichi,” Asahi says. There's a brief pause in the conversation before Asahi prompts: “You could tell me more about the beautiful teacher?” 

Daichi's face grows red. “I should’ve never said that —” Asahi laughs at him but Daichi continues anyway “— but he really is beautiful. His hair looks silver and his eyes are so warm. Every time I walk into the teachers' lounge, all I hope is that he’s there. I’ve only known him for two days and I already feel like I’m sixteen and in love all over again,” Daichi says and looks down at the table. 

Asahi doesn't say anything and Daichi adds, “I think we’ve talked enough about me.”

Asahi just laughs and starts talking about his own day and his plans for the rest of the week.

*

Meanwhile, across town, Sugawara sits in the corner of his couch. His leg is propped up on a few pillows and an ice bag wrapped around his foot.

“Yes, Noya.” He sighs into the phone. “I sprained my toe by walking into a table.” A faint laugh is heard from the other end of the phone.

The lights in both apartments remain on for hours, chatter and laughs lasting well into the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you're liking this so far!
> 
> If you are, you can [like/reblog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/186606116456/fic-daisuga) on tumblr or check out our blog [fanfic4u](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com) (feel free to come into the [inbox](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/ask) to rant at me/us - or just say hi)


	3. It's Already Wednesday Morning

The first thing Daichi does Wednesday morning is to go for a run. With all the stress of starting a new job, he’s fallen behind on his training. He likes to run through the park before it’s filled with children and dogs. Daichi loves running because he doesn’t think when he runs, he just runs.

When he returns home from his run he takes a quick shower and hurries to school, hoping to catch Sugawara in the teacher’s lounge before school. Daichi wants to tell Sugawara about the incident with his toe being stubbed on nothing yesterday. 

He finally arrives at the teacher’s lounge and Sugawara-san is nowhere to be seen. Daichi’s smile falters and his eyes search the room rapidly but to no avail. Still, Daichi makes two cups of coffee hoping Sugawara will make it before classes start. But as the bell rings and Daichi leaves the room, one cup is empty and one is simply cold. 

*

Sugawara wakes up, about an hour too late, with an aching pain in his legs. Stumbling out of bed, he hurries through his usual morning routine. He almost falls on his face while putting on trousers and he almost poured boiling water on his hand while making tea. Nonetheless, he makes it to the school in time. 

He doesn’t have time to go to the teacher’s lounge before class. He realises that it might mean that he won’t see Daichi today. His heart sinks slightly but he walks on towards his classroom. As he sits down on his chair, he feels an ache in his thighs. He wonders briefly what might be the cause of the ache, finding nothing. The students arrive and Suga starts the lesson. All through the day, Suga thinks about how he didn’t get to talk to Sawamura before the day’s lessons, maybe if he’s lucky he’ll see him during the lunch break.

This, however, is not Suga’s day, a student asks to speak to him during the break and Suga spends over half of his lunch hour explaining how the kid isn’t failing but he could maybe find some extra credit work if they are so worried. While the student thanks him over and over, Suga can only think that he would’ve rather spent the break talking to Daichi.

The rest of the lessons goes as well as always and when no students ask to speak to him after the last one, Suga is relieved. He quickly packs his things and swings his bag over his shoulder. He exits the classroom and hears a voice calling out behind him. 

“Oh hey,” Daichi raises his hand in greeting, “Sugawara-san,” his hand falls.

“Sawamura-san.” Suga’s face lights up with a smile at the sight of Sawamura.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something but I must have missed you this morning.” Daichi smiles at Suga. 

“I overslept actually.” Suga laughs at his own mistake. “But what did you want to talk about?” 

Daichi looks around before speaking again. “You know the sting in your palm you told me about?” Daichi says in a slightly hushed voice. Sugawara takes a step closer to him and nods. “I think it happened to me too.” Daichi looks Suga straight in the eyes, the other man’s eyes slightly wider than usual. “Yesterday during volleyball it felt like I stubbed my toe on something. But I didn’t stub my toe, there was nothing around me.” Daichi’s eyebrows are slightly raised and his eyes wide open. 

“That’s funny, I stubbed my toe yesterday.” Suga leans back again and lifts a hand to his face. 

“Huh, that is weird.” 

The two stand in the hallway with the students walking all around them. 

The bell rings and they break eye contact. 

“This keeps happening,” Daichi laughs. 

“I know. See you tomorrow.” Suga smiles back and hurries to leave the school. He continues to think about the conversation with Daichi. He tells himself that if Daichi is experiencing something similar, then what he’s been feeling can’t be made up. 

Suga makes dinner on autopilot, his thoughts somewhere else. Once he’s finished eating, he picks up his phone. 

**Suga:**  
Hey Noya, can you maybe come over?

 **Noya:**  
Sure! ^_^ is smth wrong? :o

 **Suga:**  
I don’t know yet, that’s why I need you

 **Noya:**  
Dnt wry, ill b thr ^.^

Noya arrives and lets himself in. 

“So, what’s up?” Nishinoya wastes no time as he takes the cup of tea from Sugawara.

“It’s really weird.” Suga sits down. “But I’ve been feeling things that I’m not supposed to, I think?” 

“Do you have a crush?” Noya bounces in his seat.

“No!” Suga rejects Noya’s statement immediately. “Well, maybe but that’s not the point.”

“What do you mean it’s not the point?” Noya has to put the teacup down on the table due to him bouncing around so much. 

“What I wanted to tell you,” Suga puts on a stern face to make Nishinoya calm down, even just a little bit, “Is that I’ve felt pain that isn’t mine.” 

Noya tilts his head to the side. “You mean like..?” He trails off.

“I don’t know, that’s why I wanted to talk to you.” Suga pulls one leg up under him and leans back into the couch.

“So, talk!” Noya leans more towards Suga

“Well, it started with th- AHHHHH!!!!!!” Suga springs up clutching his right wrist in his left hand.

“WHAT?!?” Noya jumps up, his feet sinking into the cushion.

“IT’S HAPPENING AGAIN,” Suga yells, still holding his own hand.

“WHAT?!?” Noya grabs Suga’s shoulders and yells him straight in the face.

For a second they just stare at each other, before Noya starts laughing. “You have a-” he can barely get the words out between laughs “-a soulmate.” 

Noya lays on the couch shaking with laughter. Suga stands, his arms hanging down the sides. 

“Do you really think so?” His voice is barely louder than a whisper. Still, Nishinoya stops laughing and sits up again. 

“Suga, what else could it be?” Noya pulls Suga down on the couch.

“Maybe I’m just going crazy or I miss volleyball a lot.” Suga looks down on the carpet.

“Volleyball?” Noya’s voice gets slightly louder at the mention of his favourite sport. 

“Yeah, the things I’ve been feeling feel just like the sting from spiking and receiving.” Suga opens his hands and stares at the palms.

“So your soulmate might play volleyball?” Noya’s eyes light up. “That’s so cool!” 

“Noya,” Suga sighs, “We don’t know if I have a soulmate.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll prove it.” The glint in Noya’s eyes promises nothing but trouble and Suga fears he may have made a mistake bringing Noya into his issues. 

*

Meanwhile, in the gym across town, Daichi is spiking a volleyball over the net and on to the court of the other team. Asahi high fives him. 

“Nice kill,” Asahi notes.

“Thanks.” Dachi smiles. “Now let’s get this over with.” He hits Asahi on the back and the game continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to, you can [like/reblog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/186360405396/fic-daisuga) on tumblr.
> 
> Also, feel free to come into the [inbox](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/ask) to scream at me/us about how clueless these two idiots are (or anything lol)


	4. Thursday has its own peculiar way

The school day Thursday passes without anything unusual happening, both Daichi and Suga make it through their classes without any sudden and mysterious, painful sensations. When the two finally run into each other at the end of the day, their conversation is lighthearted and mainly focused on the upcoming weekend. 

“Hey, Suga!” a loud voice interrupts their conversation. The person behind the voice is running towards the pair of teachers. 

“Seems like we never get to talk uninterrupted.” Daichi laughs, Sugawara doesn’t have time to respond before the person reaches them and speaks again, “Do you need a ride home?” The person isn’t even out of breath. 

“Hey, Noya.” Suga takes his eyes off Daichi. “Umm, sure.” Suga is notably wary.

Nishinoya, meanwhile, has been staring at Daichi since reaching them.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi puts his hand out for Nishinoya to take. 

Noya takes his hand and responds, “I figured as much, I’m Nishinoya Yuu. You can call me Noya!” 

Suga is squinting at Noya. “So, why are you here?” The mistrust is clear in his voice.

“Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood.” Seeing the glint in Noya’s eye as he says this makes Daichi understand Suga’s doubts. 

“Aha sure, let’s go.” Suga grabs Noya’s arm and pulls him along, but Noya resists. “No, I have something important to ask Sawamura-san!” 

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Suga says at the same time Daichi says, “Daichi is fine.”

They both chuckle.

“So, Daichi,” Noya’s mouth is twisted up into a mischievous grin, “Wanna eat dinner with us tonight?” Daichi’s eyes widen. “You can even bring a friend.” Noya laughs at the sight of Daichi’s scared face. 

“Uhm.. yeah, sure,” Daichi manages to stammer. 

“Great, Suga will text you the details.” This time, Noya is the one dragging Suga off. 

As Suga is dragged away he mouths, “I’m sorry,” to Daichi.

Daichi, being left in the dust of the whirlwind that is Nishinoya Yuu, blinks a few times before fishing out his phone:

 **Daichi:**  
Hey, do you have plans tonight?

 **Asahi:**  
No, why? Is something wrong?

 **Daichi:**  
Everything’s fine, but I could use your company again. 

**Asahi:**  
Sure, just let me know when and where

 **Daichi:**  
I’ll let you know when I know, dinner’s on me. 

*

When Daichi gets home he starts getting nervous. He makes himself a cup of tea, manages to forget about it and make another one before Suga texts him.

 **Suga:**  
Hey, so we can meet up at seven at the ramen place near the school? Do you know it? And you don’t have to come. I don’t know what Noya has planned but it can’t be good. 

**Daichi:**  
Yes, I know it. I am looking forward to it, we will be there. 

Daichi texts the address and time to Asahi and goes back to worrying. 

*

Daichi and Asahi meet up before finding Suga and Noya. 

“So what exactly is the plan?” Asahi wrings his hands.

“I don’t really know.” Daichi looks sheepish, “We just find the others, I guess,” and the two set off. 

When Daichi and Asahi find Noya and Suga outside the restaurant, Noya looks Asahi up and down before saying, “Now, who are you?” 

Suga laughs. “Noya, behave.” Noya just smirks, and Suga adds, “Please.” But Noya does not listen.

Daichi stands next to Suga, watching the other two interact. “I don’t think I told you since we always talk at school, but you can call me Daichi as well.” Daichi smiles.

“Oh, well then please just call me Suga.” The two stand in silence for a moment.

“Maybe we should go save him.” Daichi nods his head in Asahi’s direction. 

“Noya’s harmless” Suga answers. “More or less.” With a laugh, he calls out to Noya and the four of them walk into the restaurant and take a seat. 

*

“So, Daichi,” Noya looks at Suga, “Do you believe in soulmates?” 

Suga’s eyes go wide. “Noya...” Looking at Daichi, he adds, “You don’t have to answer that.” 

“Uhm, it’s fine,” Daichi says. “I never really thought much about it, it’s not likely that’ll I have one anyway, so.” 

“Yeah, okay but do you believe in them?” At this point, Noya becomes very insistent. 

“Well, it’s not like we need them?” Daichi sounds like he doubts what he is saying, but he looks Noya straight in the eye while continuing, “I mean, people can fall in love and love each other for their entire lives, even if the universe didn’t see it coming, you know? I would be just as happy with someone who loves me regardless of them being my soulmate or not.” As Daichi trails off, his focus shifts to Suga, who has his eyes firmly locked on the table. 

“Okay, so if I did this…” Noya proceeds to smack Suga in the back of the head. 

“OW!” The outburst comes simultaneously from Daichi and Suga. The table quiets, neither Asahi nor Noya dare move nor speak. 

Suga slowly turns his head to look at Daichi. “I..” Suga tries to start a sentence but fails. He stands up, looks at Noya then Daichi, before walking straight out of the restaurant.

“Suga!” Daichi calls out to him and attempts to get up and follow him, but Noya grabs his shirt and pulls him down into his chair. 

“I think you might have to let him be for a bit.” Noya looks down. “I’m sorry, I thought this was a good idea, maybe it wasn’t.” 

“It’s okay. Are soulmates a big deal for Suga?” Daichi inquires.

“His mom used to tell him stories when he was a kid, but I don’t think he ever thought he’d have one.” Noya is uncharacteristically serious.

“Hmm okay...” Daichi thinks for a second before handing Asahi some money and saying, “I think I’m gonna head home as well.” This time when Daichi gets up, he does leave. 

The two left at the restaurant sit in a weird silence before Asahi says, “If you want to leave as well you could” 

“Or we could eat dessert?” Noya smiles, having seemingly forgotten what happened only a minute before.

“Yeah, sure” Asahi smiles shyly and Noya launches into a monologue about the different desserts. 

*

While Asahi and Noya decide on what to eat for dessert, Suga reaches his home. He sits down on his couch before typing a number on his phone. The beeping sound echoes in the otherwise empty apartment, before the person on the other end picks up. Suga takes a deep breath. 

“Hey, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story you can [like/reblog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/187947430801/fic-daisuga) on tumblr or check out our blog [fanfic4u](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, feel free to come into the [inbox](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/ask) to scream at me/us about it (or anything lol)
> 
> ***
> 
> Also, just a small update: We're participating in a couple fanfic exchanges so updates might be a bit slower than normal. Hope you understand! :)


	5. Thank God it's Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is the fifth and final chapter of this series. We are very sorry that it took so long for us to write it. But we hope you enjoy it and that you have a very happy New Year <3

The alarm jolts Daichi awake. He fumbles around for the phone and then for the nearest light switch. His head hurts and he’s already feeling jittery. His feet hit the cold floor and the events of yesterday fly through his head. 

“Suga,” he breathes into the empty room. He stands up, picks up the nearest pants. He jumps on one leg as he struggles to put them on. His shirt flaps behind him, like a cape, as he runs out the room. Never before has he eaten breakfast that fast. He punches his hands through the arm holes in his jacket and opens his shoes. 

“SOCKS!” He pivots on his heels and runs back into the bedroom. When he, finally, is fully clothed, he grabs the door handle. And, pauses. Takes a deep breath, runs his hand through the short hair. Opens the door and runs to work. 

*

The first thing Suga sees when he opens his eyes is a steaming hot cup of tea with a note attached. 

_I called your work, you’re “sick”  
Enjoy the tea!  
Mum xx_

Suga smiles before sitting up in the bed and picking up the tea. 

“Thanks,” he yells.

Two seconds later his mum appears. 

“Good morning, Koushi.” She sits down on the bed and gently moves Suga’s hair out of his face. “Wanna talk?”

Koushi scooches over, and his mother crawls under the duvet and puts her arm around him.

“Tell me about him?” She squeezes his shoulder.

“I don’t really know what to tell you.” Suga stares into his mug. “His name is Sawamura Daichi, and he’s a teacher like me, he plays volleyball and coaches kids. He’s a person you can rely on. He makes me coffee in the teacher’s lounge before I even show up.” Suga smiles, still staring into the tea.

“So what’s the problem? Is he ugly?” Suga’s mum laughs. 

“No, not at all,” Suga sighs. “He has these really warm eyes, you just know he’s a nice person. His hair is pretty short, but I bet it’s soft. And, mum, you can tell he plays volleyball. Like, he looks like he’s good,” Suga chuckles. “I kind of want to see him play sometime.” 

“I kind of want to meet him.” She smiles at Suga. “But what’s got you so upset then?” 

Suga places the tea cup back on the nightstand. “Last night, when Noya hit him and we found out, all I could think is ‘what if he doesn’t want it to be me?’ ‘what if he doesn’t want any of this?’ and I got so overwhelmed and I just had to get out of there.” He takes a deep breath. “I know it’s silly. I’ve wanted to find him for so long and then I just run.” 

“It’s not silly,” Suga’s mum pulls in for a side hug “it’s okay to be overwhelmed and take a break. What matters is what you do once you’ve taken that break. So, what are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know.” Suga’s voice is small. “Can I just stay here today?” 

“Of course.” Suga’s mum gets out of the bed again. “I made some breakfast so come downstairs when you’re ready.” 

Suga nods. 

*

“Sawamura-sensei.” A hand is waving in front of Daichi’s face. “Sawamura-sensei!” The hand is still there. 

“What?” he says.

“Umm, class started a little while ago,” the student in front of him says.

“Oh, sorry,” Daichi blinks, “let’s go over the homework first.” 

While the lesson continues, Daichi’s mind wanders. 

_Where is Suga? He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to miss work for no reason. Maybe he’s sick but how did he get sick so fast? Maybe it’s because of me. Because of me. Maybe he hates the idea of being soulmates? Maybe he just hates being soulmates with me._

Daichi freezes. 

“Sensei? Are you okay? You look kind of pale.” One of the students in the front row speak up. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Daichi waves the concern away, “we’ll keep going.”

The lesson continues, albeit a bit sluggish. When the lesson ends, Daichi is the first to leave the room. He walks with brisk steps towards the administration. 

“Harumi-san,” he says to the woman in the office. “I’m not feeling well, would it be too much trouble if I went home?” 

“Oh, Daichi-san.” She nods in his direction. “Please do take some time to rest, we’ll see you back here when you’re feeling better.” 

“Thank you, Harumi-san, I hope that will be soon.” Daichi bows before exiting the room again. 

Once Daichi has passed through the gates to the outside, he pulls his phone out and dials a number. 

_BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP ___

__“You have reached the voicemail of Sugawara Koushi, please leave your message after the tone.”_ _

__“Hey, Sugawara-san. It’s Daichi, umm, Sawamura. I just wanted to know if you are okay?” Daichi pauses for a second to take a breath. “And I wanted to talk to you… about… well, about yesterday. Please call me back soon.”_ _

__Daichi hangs up the phone and exhales._ _

__He walks home, kicking a pebble all the way._ _

__After drinking a cup of tea, he looks at the clock for the millionth time._ _

__“An hour,” he mumbles to himself and once again finds his phone._ _

__**Daichi:**  
Hey Asahi,  
Did you happen to get Suga’s friend’s number yesterday?_ _

__**Asahi:**  
Yeah, I did.  
Why?_ _

__**Daichi:**  
Could you please give it to me? _ _

__**Asahi:**  
+81 22-37 456282  
Why?_ _

__**Daichi:**  
Suga was sick today and he isn’t answering his phone _ _

__**Asahi:**  
Oh, well then good luck!_ _

__**Daichi:**  
Thanks!_ _

__Another hour passes slowly. Daichi’s attention switching from his phone to the clock and back again, over and over again._ _

__“Ugh,” Daichi flops back into the sofa cushions with a sigh._ _

__He lifts the phone from the table and begins dialling the phone number Asahi sent._ _

__“Hi! Noya speaking!” a cheery voice greets him from the other end of the line._ _

__“Hi, um, Nishinoya-san, it’s Daichi from, uh, yesterday?” Daichi paces back and forth in front of his sofa._ _

__“Oh, Daichi-san, how are you doing?” Noya says._ _

__“I actually wanted to talk about Suga,” Daichi says slowly._ _

__“Oh?” a small chuckle follows._ _

__“He was sick today for work and he hasn’t answered his phone all day,” Daichi answers._ _

__“So you want to know where he might be?” Daichi can practically hear the raised eyebrows._ _

__“Yeah, is it weird? I just want to talk about yesterday.” Daichi’s voice gets smaller and smaller towards the end._ _

__“No,” Noya laughs, “if he’s sick or feeling down, he might have gone home to his mum”_ _

__“Oh,” Daichi says._ _

__“Don’t worry, she lives nearby,” Noya says. “I’ll text you the address.”_ _

__“Really?” Daichi perks up “Thank you so much!”_ _

__“I’m not one to stand in the way of love,” Noya chuckles. “Bye!” He ends the call._ _

__A few seconds later, a message ticks in on Daichi’s phone. He flies out the door, forgetting his coat. It’s first when he is in the tram, that he stops._ _

__“Oh no,” he whispers. One other passenger looks up. Daichi shakes his head. Luckily, he only has a few stops before he is out in the fresh air again._ _

__As he walks, his steps get slower and slower. When he finally reaches what he hopes is the right house, he stops completely. He takes a few deep breaths and knocks on the front door._ _

__A few seconds pass and just before Daichi turns around, the door opens._ _

__“Hello,” the woman says. “How can I help you?” She tilts her head._ _

__“I was hoping Koushi Sugawara might be here?” Daichi answers._ _

__“OH!” All suspicion disappears from her face. “Are you Daichi Sawamura?”_ _

__“Yes, how did you know?” Daichi asks._ _

__“You look like a Daichi Sawamura,” she winks at him, “Koushi is upstairs, why don’t you join him?”_ _

__Daichi bows and takes his shoes off. “Thank you very much, Sugawara-san.”_ _

__Daichi walks slowly up the stairs and once again knocks on the door._ _

__“Mum?” Suga asks from the other side of it._ _

__“Um, no.” Daichi opens the door, just a little bit. “It’s me, uhm, Daichi.” He steps into the room._ _

__“Daichi,” Suga exhales his name, “what are you doing here? How did you even know to come here?” Suga gets up from the bed._ _

__“Nishinoya told me where I could find you.” Daichi takes one step forward. “And I wanted to see if you are okay.”_ _

__“I’m fine,” Suga says curtly, avoiding Daichi’s gaze._ _

__“Did I do something wrong?” Daichi asks carefully._ _

__“What?” Suga says, his eyes snapping up to meet Daichi’s._ _

__“Did I do something to upset you? You left so suddenly last night. I thought I might have done something.” Daichi rubs the back of his neck._ _

__“No, you didn’t do anything.” Suga takes a small step towards Daichi._ _

__“Then why did you leave?” Daichi looks straight into Suga’s eyes. “I was so happy to find out that I have a soulmate, and even more that it is you, but then you left.” Daichi takes a deep breath before he continues, “and I thought maybe you didn’t want it to be me.” By the end of it, Daichi’s focus has shifted from Suga to the floor._ _

__“Oh, Daichi.” Suga takes yet another step towards the other man. “Of course, I wanted it to be you,” Suga reaches one hand out, touching Daichi’s arm, “I didn’t want it to be anyone else.” He takes Daichi’s hand._ _

__“Why did you leave then?” Daichi lets their fingers intertwine._ _

__“I was scared, you didn’t want me,” Suga whispers._ _

__“How could I not?” Daichi smiles._ _

__“Daichi,” Suga says. “Won’t you please kiss me?” Suga looks slightly up at Daichi._ _

__“How could I not?” Daichi says again and eliminates the remaining space between them. Daichi sneaks an arm around Suga’s waist and pulls him against him before finally pressing his lips against Suga’s._ _

__When their lips part, Daichi pulls Suga in for a hug._ _

__“I think we’re gonna be just fine,” Daichi says softly._ _

__“Yeah.” Suga sinks into the warmth of Daichi’s chest and allows himself to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of being loved wholly._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with us through the long wait! We appreciate every single one of you. 
> 
> If you want to, you can [like/reblog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/189978171661/fic-whats-mine-is-yours-chapter-five-and-final) on tumblr or check out our blog [fanfic4u](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com)
> 
> Happy New Year <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're intrigued so far
> 
> If you want to, you can [like/reblog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/187305085521/fic-daisuga) on tumblr or check out our blog [fanfic4u](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, feel free to come into the [inbox](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/ask) to scream at me/us about it (or anything lol)


End file.
